what I thought traveling circus & DB would get ya
by ashess
Summary: there's a nice little story 'a traveling circus' out here. go read it. curse my sickened brain, but this is what I thought when I read the title piece 'f the first part!


circus, the way may twisted little mind saw it,..  
there's a sweet little story about 'A traveling circus' on this list. it most be my deranged mind,  
but honestly, this is what I thought when I first red the title.  
  
__  
  
there's a nice nad sweet little story out here called 'A travveling circus'  
go read, it's real nice. but seriously, when I read the title, this is what I thought.  
*hits head* I know, I know, it's my brain. it's screwed!@  
I appologise 4 any spelling mishaps. I looked it over, but I don't have spelling controll on this comp yet and english   
is NOT my first language. :p  
_____ ___________  
  
disclaimer: I don't own dragonball or any of the characters in dragon ball. Imagine that.  
------- ---------  
  
the white -and -red striped tent was filled with people to the brim.   
Benches and benches; rows and rows, all lined with faces either fixed on the show in extacy,  
or stuffing their faces with popcorn, soda and other foods.  
In the centre of the arena, the tumblers quikened their speeds, tumbling through the air and over the ground.  
Over each other, under each other, faster and faster until they froce in an ending, grand pose.  
  
It took the audince a few blinks for their minds to catch up with the sight displayed, for them to stop marvelling   
long enough to realise the show was done. But one started clapping, and then another joined in enthousiasticly,  
and soon the whole tent waved with a salvo. This had to be the best circus to come along the city in years!  
  
Then, the arena darkened, it becomming clear how much light the spotlights had provided before   
by the simple fact that is was now utterly, totally black inside the tent.   
The bravo died down, slowly first, then breaking into a silence so heavy so that even the  
smallest mumble or caugh became painfully apparent.  
A single light snapped into the arena, highlightling the arena's director.   
A tall, greenish man with long braided hair and way too many jewels.   
He wore a red ringmaster's hat on his head, but it looked oddly out of place there.  
  
"Good evening," He began, with an australian-like accent, odd to such a female face.   
" I hope you have enjoyed yourselves so far.-"  
And the audience roared up to let him know they had.  
  
" Thank you." He began again, pulling a loose lock back from his face. " Thank you ever so much."  
  
"And now comes our main event."  
  
"the one,...."  
  
the only,...."  
  
"the fearless,..."  
  
"FRIEZA!"   
He stated, pulling to the side with a dramatic sweep of the arms.   
Indicating a small, pinkish figure that was suddenly highlighted at side of the ring.  
  
The,.. creature stood, silently smiling at the ovation he recieved.  
  
He waved his hand once, to silence the crowds. Then flicked his tail back with an audiable, whip-like snap.  
He turned back slowly to the ring as the lighting swelled to take in the whole of the tent's floor.  
It reached to the entrance of the ring, breaking a black shape from the the shadows.  
It turned to be a heavy iron gate, gathering more shape as it was lifted.  
  
A moment of anticipating silence, and then the beasts marged in.  
Black manes flaying, tales whipping as the stalked in to growl at their master and trainer.  
They spread out in half a circle, their leader taking the center as the others filed out to the sides.   
He, first of all, groawled at the pink little abomination once, then refreigned from trying again to tear its heart out.   
It was to no avail to try he knew.  
And so he turned from his place in line, walking to the opposite side as where their trainer stood, just as the last of his   
subordinates came walking up.   
The simple-minded creature smiled sweetly at the crowd, drawing outs ooows and aaaws at his 'cuteness'.  
  
Freeza snapped his tail again, and all of the wild creatures in the ring, including their small but dangerous-looking leader,   
snapped to attention.   
Hating himself for it, he turned half back around to his place in line, only to see their trainer working on that half-witt  
Kakarote.   
  
He snarled once before whirling. The dolt seemed to be enjoying the crowds attention.  
With that thought the little Saijen walked to the side of the right.   
Then, putting one foot against the side of the fence, he raised a fist in rage.  
  
"I am NOT an ANimal!", Vegeta snarled at them. 


End file.
